<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistakes Were Made (Secrets Were Revealed) by bang_hyerim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381678">Mistakes Were Made (Secrets Were Revealed)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim'>bang_hyerim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band), SF9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Relationships, Love, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Other, Revenge, Suicide, forced murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:23:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>there is a murderer, who is after two of the most popular school cliques, the baddies (SF9), and the cuties (Pentagon). but the baddies already are on the way and the cuties are clueless, there are nineteen people dead, and who killed them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistakes Were Made (Secrets Were Revealed)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The murderer is smiling, when he kills the first one, Lee Jaeyoon, the murderer was smart to start with Jaeyoon. Jaeyoon never pays attention to anything. Always on the phone with his girlfriend, Kennedy. He was texting Kennedy when he was killed, for not being a skilled murder, they did a hell of a good job. Now, how was Jaeyoon murdered?</p><p>Lee Jaeyoon was murdered in a vacant McDonald's bathroom, funny place to die right? But every place someone is murdered has a reason, although it may be unclear. As stated earlier Jaeyoon was texting his girlfriend when he was killed, the murderer showed up in the mirror behind Jaeyoon, anger was on his face. The murderer was mad. Jaeyoon wasn't paying much attention though. He just continued to text Kennedy, that is until he felt something wrap around his throat. He started gagging, and as he looked up in the mirror he saw the face of the murderer. "No, Please, No..." He sobbed as he felt the string tighten around his neck. "I can't leave Kennedy~" he cried feeling his breath start to stop. and then slowly, he collapsed to the floor, dead. The murderer took out a sharpie and wrote on the bathroom mirror, "No, Please, No... I can't leave Kennedy~" and with one out of nineteen dead, the murderer was excited. </p><p>The murder wasn't smiling when he killed Yeo Changgu, the elder hadn't done much to the murderer but the murderer had to kill him for his plan to work. Yeo Changgu was mainly an innocent boy, but the murder still decided to kill him.</p><p>Changgu was murdered in the parking lot of Walmart, yet again a strange place, it was midnight at the only store open was Walmart, Changgu went to get milk for his mom. But the murderer had other plans for the boy. When Changgu walked out of Walmart, a carton of milk in his hands, he was instantly pulled to the side with a gun against his head. "I'm sorry I have to do this Changgu." the murderer mumbled, "I understand, I know your situation, I'm not mad at you..." Changgu stated looking at the younger who was holding a gun against his head. "Any last words hyung?" the murder asked putting his hand on the trigger. "Thank you for my life no matter how bad it was." Changgu said closing his eyes. The murderer pulled the trigger and Changgu fell to the cement ground, dead. The murderer wrote on the fallen bottle of milk. "Thank you for my life no matter how bad it was." </p><p>The next murder was a few days later, the murderer had no emotion this time. Baek Juho was the victim. Juho had stabbed the killer in the back several times. The murderer was always one to repay a favor. </p><p>It was at Juho's house, Juho thought it was a simple hang out. When the murderer offered to make the elder a sandwich Juho said "yes", it was a rare sight for the killer to offer to do something for someone. Juho's first concern should of been when the killer put gloves on to make a simple sandwich. But Juho didn't notice that one. Juho was always one to not notice the obvious. But come on Juho, who doesn't notice someone making a sandwich with a butchers knife? The killer was nice, they let Juho have at least a bite of his sandwich.  After the elder his finished bite of the sandwich, the killer came towards him, and stabbed him in the back, Juho had a slow death, but right before he died he said these words, "I never thought you would listen to him." and those ended up being the words the killer wrote on the kitchen counter before he left.</p><p>The fourth murder was the second most brutal, Kim Seokwoo had to have done something very bad to the killer for his murder to be this violent. To be honest, Kim Seokwoo did. </p><p>Seokwoo was killed at a park. This park is very special. It's where the killer and Seokwoo had their first kiss, under the pine tree behind the slide. Seokwoo and the killer were having a sweet little picnic. Laughs, smiles, muffins, spilled coffee's, and fun times were what happened, for the first half of the picnic, and then the killers behavior changed. His eyes darkened, his face turned from a smile to a scowl. "You hurt me, I hurt you." the killer said pulling out a jump rope and wrapping it around Seokwoo's neck. "Last words?" The killer asked before starting to pull the rope tighter. "I'm sorry he made you do this, ____, I know you're better than this." Those words were written on the underside of the slide. </p><p>Jung Wooseok's murder wasn't as exciting as the others. But the killer left a note at the crime scene. The note made his murder exciting. </p><p>Wooseok and the killer were talking while playing basketball, just having a good time, funny thing about all these killings, they took a month to complete, yet took days after each murder to find the body. "Isn't sad how Changgu-hyung died?" the killer asked as Wooseok passed him the basketball. "Yeah, Yanan-hyung was devastated, can you believe the asshole who killed him hasn't been caught?" Wooseok grumbled. "Yeah, ha ha." the killer mumbled. Ten whole seconds is all it took for Wooseok to be stabbed in the stomach. The killer didn't right his last words on the note, rather he wrote. '84433 - 8444633 - 4427777 - 222666633 _777338883366433 -4447777 -64446633_  '  confusing right? Look at a phone some time, do you think you can find the answer?</p><p>The sixth murder was the quickest, and the killer left a note again. It was the killers rival, Kim Hyojong. The two were known rivals. Always after each other. </p><p>The music room is where he was killed. He was killed with a classic guitar string around the neck technique. Works every time. Hyojong fell to the ground right away. He instantly died, the guitar string cut his skin it was so tight, and the note the killer left? It was much shorter than the previous one, all that written on it was a simple. '3336622 - 2663 - 222882233 - 623 33 - 633_'  Can you find the answer?</p><p>The seventh murder was Yanan. A tragic death really, but the killer had to do it, 3336622 and 222882233 made him. </p><p>Yanan's murder was also fairly quick, the killer simply sneaked up on him in the Target parking lot. A bit of chit-chat, and then Yanan made a mistake and got himself killed earlier than planned. He mentioned them, "*3336622* and *222882233* recruited you didn't they." That got him killed real quick. A simple draw of a pocket knife and a harsh stab in the right place and Yanan was dead. The killer felt a little bad but he had to do it. </p><p>Only eleven more murders after this one, this murder was Ko Shinwon. Shinwon had caused a lot of trouble in the past, his murder was almost as violent as Seokwoo's. </p><p>Shinwon was walking to the cafe to meet a friend. Him and his friend had planned this weeks ahead of time. They were meeting for a trade, body for money. Shinwon was letting his friend use his body so he could get 10,000 dollars. But then, the killer intruded on the plan. Both Shinwon and the friend, Kang Hyunggu, ended up dead. Murders eight and nine are connected obviously. But no one exactly knows how they died. Which is why it's so violent, how could there not even be a trace of how the two men ended up dead. No wounds, No footprints, No fingerprints. Not even a single clue.</p><p>Lee Sanghyuk was next. He was stabbed twice in the neck, the marks look similar to those of a vampire bite, however something was written on his collar bone that sparked suspicions. Written on his collar bone was the words, "Solve the riddle and you'll have all the answers, 595 Madison."</p><p>Lee Sanghyuk was killed in the bathroom of a ski resort. His 'vampire bites' seemingly caused by needles. The needles seem to have been sewing needles. A box with the name 'Sharon' written on it was found. His death was almost tragic, that is until they matched his DNA with a previous murder case, then he didn't seem so innocent. </p><p>Murder elevens victim was Adachi Yuto. He had a connection to murder seven victim' Yanan. He is the one who told Yanan about 3336622 and 222882233. Of course he would end up on the list.</p><p>Yuto was seen as a traitor until he told Yanan about them. Yuto had caused many problems for both people. He wasn't shocked when the murderer killed him. He had been expecting such thing since he found out about Yanan's death. He was stabbed to death. His last words were written in his text messages. </p><p>We're getting closer to the finale aren't we? Just eight more murders to go. Let's continue with this one. Kim Youngkyun was murdered while doing his daily exercises.</p><p>He was jogging down the street when someone grabbed him, making him very startled. He greeted them like a gentleman and they greeted him kindly back. "Long time no see man." He said before attempting to jog away. "No, no ,no....come back here." the killer said to the man. Youngkyun obeyed. "I have to do this Youngkyun." the killer said holding a gun against his head. "I know, ____, just get it over with." Youngkyun said sternly, before dropping to the floor dead. </p><p>Kim Inseong was victim thirteen, quite a creepy number if i must say. It was shocking when Inseong was found dead, but what was even more shocking was that victim fourteen was killed at the same time. </p><p>Kim Inseong and Kim Youngbin were madly in love. They were on a date at a small cafe in town, they had a cute little date before Inseong had to go use the restroom, which ended up with him dead on the ground and a happy smile on the murderers face. That was until Youngbin came to check on Inseong and ended up getting himself killed as well. With two dead bodies on the floor, a broken security camera, and peach lip gloss as all that was strange in the room, no one was sure what happened. </p><p>Jo Jinho was walking with his best friend Lee Hoetaek, A.K.A Victim Fifteen and Victim Sixteen. Although it wasn't planned that way, Hoteaek died first, an accidental murder caused by who, seems to be  Jo Jinho. But we don't know how the friend died or what ever happened afterwards.</p><p>However, we do know how Jinho was murdered. After killing Hoetaek, the killer sneaked up behind him at first shocked at the sight of Hoetaek's dead body. But then after a minute or so of shock, the killer remembered their mission. Just like that there was two dead body's on the ground.</p><p>Yoo Taeyang was the eighteenth murder. He was very close to the murderer. Almost too close, if you know what i mean??? </p><p>Yoo Taeyang was killed in his house. He was watching an EXO performance on his TV. Taeyang being the EXO-L he is, was paying upmost attention to his ~hyungs~ mainly his bias, Kim Minseok. But he should of been paying a bit more attention to what the killer was doing behind him, the killer had poisoned his food. It took a while for him to die. But he surely did. </p><p>Kang Chanhee was the suicide, the nineteenth death. He wrote a note, there was no one except his brother, mom, and dad to read it, but he wrote it. "I'm sorry I killed them. I'm so so sorry. But I had to 3336622 and 222882233 made me. Now, It's my time." His letter was short and sweet. </p><p>Chanhee died by hanging himself with a rope, a jump rope, just like Seokwoo died. He had no regrets, he had to kill all nineteen of them, otherwise 3336622 and 222882233 would hurt his brother, although Chanhee loved his friends dearly, he loved his brother more. </p><p>3336622=FNC</p><p>222882233= CUBE</p><p>3336622 - 2663 - 222882233 - 623 33 - 633_' = CUBE and FNC made me</p><p>84433 - 8444633 - 4427777 - 222666633 _777338883366433 -4447777 -64446633_  = The time has come, revenge is mine</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>